I'm Alright, Even if it is the End
by confusedSUGARaddict
Summary: A song fic. told from Vegita's point of veiw about his decision to kill himself so he can destroy Majin Buu. REVIEW PLEASE (with a cherry on top)


A/N: my muses told me write a song fic. So I decided to come over to ffn and do some shameless promoting ^_^, I mainly post on fiction press, so if you think I might have any promise read empty dreams(my current project), go read my story and review please! This is my first song fic. so I'm just playing around with words and stuff, don't kill me! It's my take on the FIRST time Majin Buu dies, don't kill me if I get any details wrong either, it's been a long time since I watched any DBZ -_-. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of DragonballZ, or the lyrics to I'm Alright, which are owned by Sugarcult.

Memories of everything he had gone through since he had come to earth flashed through his head as he received the beating of his life. Why was he always defeated, why? He felt the beating stop and the pink fleshy bonds that held him we're removed. 

_Don't want to be here.  
Repeating a new year  
Don't want to let you down.  
'Cause I'm in a new town.  
Surrounded by let downs.  
I don't want to let you down_.

  
Vegita stirred and felt his son's energy. _Why did you do that Trunks you could have died? You and Goten_. Majin Buu was lying on the ground, but he knew the grotesque pink blob would get back up again. _He's always going to get back up, he's just too powerful_. "Dad, wake up, WAKE UP!" He could hear his son calling in the background. His son's voice explaining that he couldn't die reached him and he realized that there must be a way. _What can be created must be able to be destroyed; Kakkarot can't take all the glory, not this time. _

_I'm alright.  
I'm going to make it.  
Even if I got to fake it  
I'm alright  
I'm going to make it.  
Even if I got to break it._

_I'm going to be the one to end this_. He forced him self to respond to the two young super saiyans. He managed to stand up, his body actually felt like a punching bag. _Well, they can't keep a saiyan prince down. He managed to laugh to himself as he realized what he had to do. __Trunk's, Bulma, they won't take this so well. "Trunk's take care of your mother." Their protests we're drowned out as he watched Buu get up and start approaching. _

_I'm alright.  
I'm in a new place.  
And you're now in my face.  
I don't want to let you down.  
And I need my distance.  
'Cause I'm feeling selfish.  
I don't want to let you down._

_This is my last chance to say goodbye to my son. _He looked down at Trunks and realized this would be his last chance to say anything to his son. _Heh, endings are so sad. He was in denial of never seeing his son again. "Trunks ever since you we're a little kid I've never held you." He pulled Trunks forward and hugged him, completely ignoring his son's embarrassment, and fighting his own. _So now I'm going soft. _He ignored the confusion of the two boys. "Son, you have made me proud," he explained. _And I love you, but hearing that might make you weak, be strong, it's all going to be over soon.__

_I'm alright.  
I'm going to make it.  
Even if I got to fake it.  
I'm alright  
I'm going to make it.  
Even if I got to break it.  
I'm alright._

"Go, get away from here." He ignored the questions and protests coming from Trunks. _Why didn't you make this easy and get out of here like I told you to. _He realized what he had had to do and knocked Trunks out. Now it was Goten's turn to protest. "Why did you do that!" was the start of a long string of complaints. He knocked out the other young saiyan as Piccolo came to join them. "Take them out of here, go as far from here as possible" he said. _Best to get this over with. "You'll die, you know that," Piccolo stated without emotion. _Of course I know that, why would I be doing this if I didn't. Might as well find out one final thing. _"One last question, in the after world, will I see Kakkarot?" he inquired. The answer was a long winded version of no. __Baka, I never asked to hear why he was better than me. __I'm about to end my life for you, do I get any respect?  _

_ I'm just a memory of everything I'll ever need.  
I'm going to make it now._

"Oh well," he smirked. _Damn, that probably means I'll never see the rest of them, can't have everything. _He watched Piccolo fly away and walked out to meet his destiny. 

_Always...let you down_

 _Always...let you down  ___

_Always...let you down_

_I'm not going to let them down now; I'm not going to turn back._ This knowledge gave him a little comfort. 

_I'm alright.  
I'm going to make it.  
Even if I got to fake it.  
I'm alright.  
I'm going to make it.  
Even if I got to break it  
I'm alright_

_This is it. _The fully recovered Majin Buu approached him humming a little tune. _Who would ever think he could be dangerous. The childlike blob began to contemplate what form he would turn Vegita into so he could absorb him. _Might as well inform him that he won't be able to _"I'm going to scatter you to the winds." He began to gather every ounce of energy to him. All he could think about was how he could have lived his life better. _Oh great, Piccolo's words are getting to me, it's too late now, I did the best I could. __

_Don't want to be here.  
Repeating a new year.  
I'm alright.  
Don't want to let you down._

He was almost ready for the attack that would end all the terror. _At least I won't be too missed. _"Trunks, Bulma, I do this for you…. And yes…. Even for you Kakkarot."   

_   
I'm in a new town.  
Surrounded by let downs.  
  
_

He had gathered all the energy he could. _Goodbye, I guess. With that one last thought the last saiyan prince used every ounce of energy he had, and his own life, to save the lives of the one's who had taught him the meaning of the word love. _

_Don't want to let you down_

A/N: Yes, yes I know, it sucked, but it was such a sad episode…..*sniffs*….. I kind of stopped watching after he died though. 


End file.
